


Loveseat

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Shidge Valentines Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Taking a break between missions, Pidge and Shiro talk about what they want to do after the war.





	Loveseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyanve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanve/gifts).



> HELLO KYANVE.  
> I was your gifter! You are my giftee! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy early Valentine's Day, lovely!
> 
> For everyone else reading this, this fic was written for the 2k18 Shidge Valentine's Day Exchange--and if YOU enjoy it, please leave me a little comment below!

 

“It’s about time we got some time alone.” Pidge teased as Shiro entered the room, carefully locking the door behind him. He jumped at the sound of Pidge’s voice but let his nerves (and shoulders) settle at the sight of her spread out on the couch, laptop balanced in her lap. She pulled her legs up slightly, giving him room to sit at the end of the couch. 

“How long have you been in here?” Shiro asked in just as playful a manner. He looked at his door, and then at her. “Did you hack my door? Again?” 

Pidge shrugged, flicking her eyes up at him and giving him a wry smile. “Why hack something that’s unlocked?”

Instead of sitting at the end of the couch, Shiro leaned over the back of it, ducking down to kiss Pidge. She took it willingly, chuckling at the rough, prickly stubble he’d accumulated. Another kiss, warm and wet now, spilling over with affection. 

“You just want more couch space.” Pidge told him, lifting a hand to pet at the side of his face. “And you’ve almost convinced me.” Her nails scratched against his stubble, getting her to smile.

“What’s it going to take to give me a full couch cushion?” Shiro asked against her lips, tilting his face further down. The new angle allowed him to kiss her better, keeping every slide of their lips soft and warm. “Come on, you know you want me on the couch.” 

Pidge snorted, folding her legs closer to her torso. “You’ve got me,” Pidge admitted, watching Shiro round the couch to take the end cushion. “I want you on the couch. What can I say? I’m weak to your masculine charms.”

The black paladin chuckled, settling into the couch—within seconds, Pidge had her laptop set aside and was climbing into his lap. He welcomed her easily, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and hugging her tight. She returned the hug, kissing at the underside of his jaw and relaxing against him. 

“I missed you.” Pidge murmured, closing her eyes. Shiro hummed in agreement, tightening his hold on her as if she’d disappear into dust otherwise. A laugh broke free from her lips as she placed a knee on either side of Shiro’s lap and sat back, glasses sitting partially askew on her face. “Hey.”

“What?” Shiro asked, letting his hand splay on her lower back, fiddling with the back of her shirt. He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like that look you’ve adopted. It’s suspicious.”

Pidge snorted, running a hand through his hair—she paused when she found a knot, and then began to slowly pluck it apart. “I’m not trying to be.” She replied, though her grin didn’t change. “I’m just beginning to wonder what’s going to happen when we’re not fighting this war anymore.”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, letting his head fall back to rest against the couch and Pidge preened him. “What do you mean?” He questioned, smoothing his hands up her spine, dragging her shirt up with his fingers. She shuddered but didn’t complain.

“I mean, what are we going to do?” Pidge asked, hooking an arm around his neck and sitting back. “After the war.”

The black paladin let out a soft hum, tapping his fingers against her skin—Pidge let out a soft noise of impatience, but remained quiet while he thought. He had an answer, but it wasn’t one he was quite sure how to share. Turning his gaze to lock it with hers, he smiled. 

“Why don’t you tell me what you want to do?” Shiro asked, feeling curious fingers play down the side of his neck. “Exploring the stars? Raising a robot army?” He teased, moving his hands to rest them on her thighs. “Something exciting I’m sure.” 

Pidge didn’t quite  _ frown  _ at him, but she didn’t press him for his answer—no doubt she knew he was stalling, they’d been together too long for her not too—but she cleared her throat anyway. “I think I’d like to visit a museum. An art museum.” She replied, eying him with a wariness that he felt he was due. 

“An art museum? Not history, or dare I say,” He leaned forward, lowering his voice. “ _ Science _ ?” 

The green paladin chuckled and shook her head. “No. Well, I mean,” She shifted again, pressing her chest against his and sticking her head under his chin. He kissed at her hair once again. “Art museums are history museums in a way—a more honest kind, a kind that values emotions and expressing them.” Pidge shrugged, turning her head so she could press her cheek against Shiro’s collarbone. 

“Am I invited?” Shiro asked, tone inherently playful and curious. “Or do your plans also consist of turning me in for a newer model?” 

Pidge shrugged. “Depends on what your plans are, I guess.” She told him, and Shiro wondered briefly if she was joking. He let out an uncertain grunt, and she laughed. “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t go anywhere without you. I love you.” 

She pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, catching part of his shirt with her lips. “You’re stuck with me,” She told him, though her voice briefly cracked with insecurity. “I mean, as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Well, you see  _ my  _ plans,” Shiro began, only to have to clear his throat. “Was to, well, uh,” He clicked his tongue, patting Pidge’s legs awkwardly, trying to find the confidence to talk. “My plans were to…I mean, we should probably talk about it, but…I wanted to marry you. I’m sure we could find a planet with a couple museums.”

The green paladin had frozen where she lay against his chest, and her arms had gone slack. After a moment or two, Pidge slowly sat up—she moved as if she were ready t shake herself to pieces, limbs disentangling themselves from Shiro.

“You.” Her voice cracked on the word, and she swallowed. Pidge blinked rapidly, looking as if she were trying to understand. “You…want to marry me? Katie Holt? Your best friend’s little sister?”

“What can I say? I’ve grown attached.” Shiro murmured, not quite a tease. “We’ve been together for years at this point, Katie. I…I don’t see anywhere else I’d rather see this relationship go than you and I, well. Being together. In a forever sort of way.” He reached up, brushing a lock of mussed hair behind her ear. “Is that okay?”

“Is that okay?” Pidge echoed, reaching up to tug her glasses off. Her hand went to rub at her eyes, wiping at them in an effort to stall tears. “Yeah, that’s…that’s good.” She murmured. “I…oh my god. You are the least romantic person in the universe.”

Shiro cupped her face, knocking her hand aside so he could aid in brushing away tears. “I love you, Katie. I want to spend the rest of whatever life we have after this war together.”

“I told you I wanted to go to a  _ museum. _ ” Pidge blathered, ignoring Shiro for all that he was worth. “And you basically asked me to marry you, you big, dumb,  _ ass. _ You have to one-up me, don’t you?”

“Isn’t that part of the job?” Shiro inquired, leaning forward and kissing away tears, rubbing his thumbs across freckle-kissed cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I really didn’t.” He laughed at himself. “I also didn’t plan on dropping the idea of marriage right after we got back from a mission either, but I guess we can’t predict everything.” 

Pidge shook her head; a shiver ran through her, and she leaned back against Shiro. “It’s cold in here.” She muttered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Heating unit must be broken again.” Shiro grunted, nudging her. “Scoot on off my lap for a moment, so I can go get you a blanket.” 

“Or I could stay here forever.” Pidge suggested. 

“Or I could get you a blanket.”

Pidge grunted in malcontent, crossing her arms and shivering once again as she was forced off Shiro’s lap. He tugged the worn, ragged electric blanket from his bed, dragging it over to the couch, beat-up plug following behind—it took a bit of finagling, but he eventually got it plugged in and set on its highest setting.

Despite her complaints, Pidge happily snuggled beneath it, leaning against Shiro’s chest as she did so. “Where did you get this blanket again?” Pidge asked, taking a deep breath—it smelled so strongly of Shiro, of vetiver and ozone—it was almost too much, an overpowering reminder of the man she loved. 

“It’s my old mission blanket.” Shiro responded. “You ask me that every time we use it—I used to bring it on missions with me, whenever it was particularly cold.” His lips split into a grin. “I bought it before I realised that you had to have somewhere to plug it in, to have it warm up.” He tugged Pidge closer to him, partially to share the warmth of the blanket. 

Pidge laughed, chest shaking. She peered up at him, glasses once again on her face and now digging into him. “I ask because I don’t want to forget.” Pidge murmured, sighing when he kissed at her forehead. “And I don’t want you to forget—it’s basically ancient now, you know.”

“ _ You’re  _ basically ancient now.”

“That’s a load of crock, coming from you.” Pidge responded, wrapping an arm around his torso. “How much longer do you this war is going to go on, anyway?”

Shiro shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you.” He answered, slipping a hand up to card it through her hair. It was longer, now, then when they’d first met. Pidge still kept it fairly short, but it was fun to play with in-between cuts. “War isn’t easy—and it doesn’t end easy. Even after we defeat the Galra, there’s going to be years’ worth of clean-up, and alliances—rebels, probably. It’s not going to tie itself up nicely.”

“Always a downer.” Pidge puffed against his neck. “But it’s the truth. We aren’t securing a happily ever after for the galaxy. We’re giving them a starting point— a beginning.” 

“Can’t get much better than that, though.” Shiro mused, stroking Pidge’s shoulder. He used his free hand to pinch her chin, and then turn it up toward him. Shiro pressed a thumb against her bottom lip, smiling at her. “You’re cute.” He murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her mouth. 

Pidge returned the kiss with ease, keeping it warm and chaste. “You’re cute too.” She replied, brushing their noses together. Shiro kissed at the bridge of her nose next, tracing the line of where it had been broken not once, but twice. Pidge sighed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“My brother’s going to have a fit.” Pidge whispered, cracking an eye open. “He’s going to want to plan the wedding. And be the ring bearer. And your best man. And my bridesmaids.”

Shiro shrugged, letting it seem like he was considering the idea. “I say we let him.” 

“Oh my god,  _ no. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Song(s) for this fic (and for you, kyanve):  
> Love Fools Anonymous by Prozzak  
> Love On Me by Galantis
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
